Akio Minami
Akio Minami (昭雄みなみ, Akio Minami) or better known by Aki (秋, Aki), is a mage and a former Bounty Hunter, he have join the Elysium Guild after he have discovered that there are very powerful mages to face being in a Guild. In the guild he created a team in conjunction with Yuuta Yuen and Alexis Young. For many years Aki dreamed of one day being the greatest Hunter of them all, and have enough money in order to free the family that was kidnapped by a dark Guild. After having discovered the magic and find out how a real Mage is he joined a Guild and in conjunction with the companions defeated the dark mages. His mother, sister and wife were killed by the dark mages shortly after they were abducted, and after Aki have avenged them he started looking for a way to say goodbye to them, looking for all over the world a magic capable of doing that. For many people Aki is known as being a monster due to having a monstrous regeneration capacity being able to survive attacks that pierce the stomach, getting an arm he grows back and blood that he Miss he doesn't die. The only known way to kill him is using lost magics. Until this moment the only magic that Aki showed how to use Palm Magic during his battle tell Yuu where he channeled all of his magic to the palms. Appearance Akio is a tall, muscular man with short spiky white hair, small red eyes and for some reason some sharp teeth. He has very defined muscles and a scar on the left side of the neck that was made by a dragon slayer and despite all the difficult battles that he had this is the only scar he got. Normally he tends to wear a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color. During the time as a bounty hunter, Aki had shorter hair, and used to wear a yellow jacket and trousers that had several alterations in green as the collar, buttons, and the final parts of clothing (sleeves, end of the pants and top). After killing those responsible for the death of his family, Akio began wearing a different outfit, consisting of only black clothes, trousers, shoes and a long black coat with a belt. Personality History Akio was born in a normal family in a village in normal flora, his father died of an illness shortly after his sister was born and he only 6 years old at the time. Since childhood he had to take care of the younger sister and mother due to being the only man in the House and the family had little money, and with 18-year-old he met a sorceress who had been seriously injured. He got her and shortly after they married, just one year after Aki have found happiness in life, his mother, his sister and his wife were kidnapped by black magicians who demanded a ransom of ten bilions of jewels, which had to be delivered within a year. To raise that kind of money, Aki became a bounty hunter who has worked all over the fiora performing any job offer. After ten months to raise money, Aki was finally near his goal and then it was stolen and found out what they had been killed without after he had started saving money. When did twenty years he found true mages who used magic to help people and not to kill them and at that time he joined the Elysium Guild and eventually kill the dark mahes who murdered his family. Powers and Abilites Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Equipment Relationships Status Quote Trivia *His appearance is based of Nanatsu no Taizai character Ban. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human Category:Caster Magic User Category:Elysium